The success of a fracturing stimulation treatment depends at least in part on the strength and distribution of the proppant used to prevent the created fracture from closing after treatment. Even for simple and wide features with high proppant placement efficiency throughout the entire fracture geometry, current mathematical and engineering concepts still overestimate the flow capacity of fractures by orders of magnitude. Permeability of the proppant pack may be reduced by a combination of factors such as residual damage from poor gel recovery, fines migration, multiphase flow, fluid momentum losses, drag forces, capillary forces, and proppant crushing and embedment. In some cases, conventional proppant packs lose up to 99% of initial conductivity due to gel damage, fines migration, multiphase flow, and non-Darcy flow.